Trapped
by ceruleanpimpernel42
Summary: Erin Dumbledore is trapped in Hogwarts because of her father, however, she is soon trapped in a very different place with more freedom than she has ever had before.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As you will soon see, I'm no JK Rowling.

*******MUST READ*******

Please please please please please please please have consideration, and review. You see, I have delicate feelings, and if no one reviews I may become discouraged and never write again, so pretty please, just take two seconds to tell me what you think. You can tell me you hate it (but tell me why), and I'll thank you in the next chapter because you took the time to help me along my way and if I ever get a book published I may dedicate it to you.

__________________________

Chapter One (A/N It may be the only one if you don't review)

She watched dragon from a distance, seeing only a vague outline, but still grasping it's magnificence. Every day she saw it, right before classes each morning when she did her morning jog around the castle lake. Up on top of the hill by a shallow lake the dragon basked in the sunlight and drank a bit of water before taking off again every day. For fourteen years she had lived at Hogwarts, and she had never been anywhere else besides the occasional trip to Hogsmead, but there was always someone right by her, making sure she didn't wander off. It was all Voldemort's fault, well, him and his evil, cruel, and dark apprentice of a son.

Erin's thoughts drifted to Christopher Potter, the boy-who lived, supposedly. Her father always hinted how they should spend more time together. It would be perfect if they got married. Christopher Potter, future defeater of Voldemort, and Erin Dumbledore, heir of all four founders and daughter of the leader of the light. Everyone loved the idea, even Chris, but Erin didn't like the feeling that her future was already planned. Her one boyfriend, a Slythern had been sent to the hospital within two days after their first date. As things continued, he got sent there more and more until he broke up with her for sheer terror of being killed. Erin knew Chris had been behind it, him and his cronies were always pulling things like this. Even so, all things considered, he wasn't a bad person; just a little too… shallow. Like his parents, Chris thought everything was black or white, good or evil.

While Erin had been lost in thought, the dragon had been preparing to push off from the small hill visible above the trees of the forbidden forest. Erin returned to reality in time to watch it fly away. She sighed and then began to walk back towards the entrance of Hogwarts. Since she was the heir all four founders, Erin was especially gifted magically. Albus Dumbledore, Erin's father, who was descended from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, could barely defend himself against her. He said Erin, once she reached her full potential, would be over twice as powerful as him.

The first few early birds were making their way to breakfast when Erin reached the Gryffindor common room. She ascended the girl's staircases to her dorm room to find all her roommates still asleep. She smiled and walked into the bathroom were she took a short shower. Her roommates were beginning to stir slightly as she came out, towelling her hair dry.

"Come on Ginny, time to get up." Erin said to her best friend, Ginny Weasley. Ginny moaned, then blinked blearily.

"Whaaa?" She mumbled. Erin shook her head, and then snatched the blanket away in the blink of an eye.

"Hey!" Ginny said, who was more awake now.

"Get up." Erin replied cheerfully, before getting out a book to read while Ginny stumbled to the shower. The book was entitled, _Choosing Your Animageous Form to Transforming Into It. _So far Erin had found that she was a rare multianimegous, with four forms; fox, robin, and she had yet to discover the other two, but she could already completely transform into a fox and could partially transform into a robin. The chapter Erin was reading described how some traits had to be brought out before they could be discovered, which was why some people would never be able to become animagi until they were extremely old.

Erin was just thinking how it might get easier to turn into a robin once her trait was brought out more, when Ginny emerged from the bathroom with curled hair and a rather heavy amount of make-up. Erin just raised her eyebrows.

"What?" Asked Ginny, seeing her friend's expression.

"Well, isn't it easier to just use a little lip gloss and eyeliner?" Erin asked, trying not to be rude as they walked down the girl's staircase together.

"Easier yes, but how would I get a boyfriend. We don't all have the perfect guy waiting for us like you do." Ginny said, extremely girly and just a little bitter.

"For the millionth time, I do not like Chris, he and I are just expected to get together because we're both prominent members of the 'Light' side. He may want to please everyone thinking that, but I don't." Erin explained, trying to be patient with her small-minded friend. The both climbed out of the portrait hole, and headed toward the Great Hall as the talked.

"Whatever you say 'Rin, but you two are perfect for each other. If I could just do your make-up and pick out your cloths in the morning, he wouldn't be able to leave your side." Ginny said, again extremely girlishly.

"He's already following me after classes, I don't want to encourage him." Erin groaned, for she had heard that before.

"Why not." Ginny asked.

"I already told you, I don't like him. Let's change the subject. What do we have after breakfast, potions or charms?" Erin asked.

"Potions with Professor Potter, you know she wants you to get together with Chris too." Ginny told Erin, forgetting about the subject change.

"Believe me, I know. She's always dropping not so subtle hints about it. Do you know what we're doing in Potions?"

"Uhh, I think we're continuing the bone healing potion from last quarter moon. That or starting the draught of living death which we're supposed to do this week." Ginny answered. Erin was prevented from commenting by the arrival of Christopher. Erin groaned softly.

"Hey Erin." Christopher said enthusiastically, coming up behind her as soon as they entered the Great Hall.

"Hey Chris." Erin replied with no enthusiasm.

"So what are you doing next Saturday?"

"I'm busy." Erin replied quickly.

"Doing what?"

"Well, I have an advanced magic lesson with my dad, I mean headmaster then an essay for Professor Lupin. Plus I have to study for the Wandless magic test and then I have to finish _Beginner's Blood magic _so the headmaster can start to teach me how to perform blood magic." Erin lied. It was true about the lesson, but her essay had been done the previous night, the book she had to read had been finished for weeks and she knew everything they had studied in Wandless Magic by heart. She was really planning to try and find the hill the dragon she saw everyday stopped each morning.

"Really? What about next week, busy still eh? You never seem to have a break. When I asked you last week I got the same answer." Chris said suspiciously. At least he wasn't stupid.

"Yeah, I'm a busy person."

"Why don't I ask your dad if he'll let you have a break?" Suggested Christopher.

"No thanks, I prefer to keep busy." Erin replied a little too hastily, she knew as well as Chris did that her father would most certainly give her a break if she went out with Chris.

"If you keep too busy you won't have a life."

"If you're not busy enough you don't have a life either." Erin retorted.

"Fine, have it your way, but let me know when you're free." Christopher said before flashing his famous smile and walking back to his friends.

"I thought you finished that book a long time ago." Ginny said once Christopher was out of earshot.

"Yeah, but I don't want to hang out with him on Saturday." Erin explained.

"Why not?" Asked Ginny as they took their seats in the middle of the Gryffindor table.

"Because it would be a date." Erin replied.

"Why don't you want to date him? It's inevitable you two will get married someday." Ginny said.

"We've been through this before, about five minutes ago in fact." Erin said tiredly, grabbing a piece of toast.

"Fine, if you don't want to go out with him, then who do you like?" Asked Ginny as she bit into her bacon.

"Well, it's pointless to dream since they'd all end up in the hospital anyway, but Jacob Nadik is nice." Erin replied, who didn't really like anyone, but mentioned a name just to keep Ginny happy.

"He's cute, but why waste time on him when you could go out with Christopher Potter?" Ginny said Chris' name dreamily.

"If you like him, you go out with him." Erin replied, rolling her eyes at Ginny's expression.

"Oh be serious, he only has eyes for you." Ginny said.

"Only because it's what him parents want. He may like you secretly, but is trying to keep his parents happy." Erin said, hoping that that was true.

"Whatever." Ginny said, and they finally started to talk about something else. Breakfast soon ended, and everyone headed toward his or her first class.

_________________

Just in case you've forgotten, please review. So, notice the lovely and enticing button to the bottom left and click REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I truly am touched if you think my writing is good enough to be JK Rowling's, but it's not.

Once again, please please review.

In Potions when Erin walked up to turn in her sample, and Professor Potter smiled up at her.

"Hello Erin, how'd it go today?" She asked.

"Fine." Erin said neutrally, but knowing she'd be forced to make small talk until she acted friendly, Erin continued. "The last step of the potion was difficult. I think I may have got the timing of the stirring a little off, which is why I think my potion turned out with a turquoise tinted blue, rather than pure cerulean." It was a lie, Erin had completed the potion perfectly, but Professor Potter liked Erin to talk to her about her problems.

"Well, timing is the hardest part of potion making, I'm sure your potion turned out well despite it." Professor Potter smiled again, this time encouraging, supposedly. "I'll see you tomorrow." Erin smiled and walked away, cursing the fact that she had history next, meaning she'd have to put up with Professor Black, who would no doubt ask about her relationship with Christopher.

"Listen Ms. Dumbledore, I'd like to offer you a little advice. You see you and Chris remind me of Professor Potter and her husband at your age. They hated each other at that age. James, well he asked her out every chance he got, and Lily, she refused until seventh year. They missed a lot of time in between, and I don't want that to happen to you. Just give Chris a chance, he's really a good kid, even if he seems obnoxious, it's just because he's nervous." Professor Black said in a kindly voice that made Erin mentally grind her teeth.

"Look, Professor Black I appreciate you giving me advice, but I don't think Christopher and I are meant to be, I just don't care for him in that way. He's a good friend, but we've grownup together, he's more like a brother to me. I don't think Chris is obnoxious, I just think he's trying to please his parents by asking me out." Erin said as politely as she could muster.

"Well think about giving him a chance, he may turn out to be more that a brother." Professor Black said, finally allowing Erin to leave. She exited the classroom with relief. Ginny was waiting for her outside the door.

"What'd he want?" Asked Ginny.

"Nothing much, just to talk to me about my last essay." Lied Erin, Knowing if she told the truth she would receive a 'why not' from Ginny too. They chatted about nothing in particular as they headed to the Great Hall for Lunch. Unsurprisingly, Chris came to sit with them, along with his friends Ron, Dean, Hermione and Seamus.

"Hey Erin, How're classes going?" Asked Christopher.

"Pretty good, you?" Erin replied politely as everyone sat down and started eating.

"The same. What about training? Did you figure out transfiguring wandlessly?" Asked Chris.

"Yeah, it just took some practice. How's your shield, can you keep it up for over three minute now?" Erin asked as she helped herself to some pumpkin juice.

"Almost, I'm just a few seconds off, but you've always been better at wandless magic than me." Chris smiled at her in a friendly way, but as always he seemed nervous when talking to her. "Look, you're sure you're to busy Saturday? I mean, you look like you could use a break, besides, it is a Hogsmead Weekend after all." Erin cursed the dark circles under her eyes. She had been up late reading.

"I'm fine." Erin answered. 'For the millionth time' she added in her head.

Saturday finally came. After her morning jog, Erin visited the kitchens to get a sack lunch, and ended up with enough food to camp for three days. Not wanting to appear rude, Erin smiled graciously and dropped off most of the snacks to her dorm room. She then changed into jeans and a t-shirt, bringing her a jacket, which she put into her muggle bag that was actually a computer bag, though Erin had never used a computer. Once she was again outside, Erin sighed in relief.

It was April and the sun had begun to be warm again. A pleasant breeze blew across the trees. Erin smiled. It was good to be where she knew she wasn't being watched. She knew her father always watched her when she jogged in the morning, and returned to his desk once he saw her go inside.

Erin hesitated at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It really was stupid to go in without telling anyone. Oh well, besides if she did tell anyone, she wouldn't be able to go without a chaperone. Once inside the forest, Erin relaxed. This was the first time she'd been more that thirty feet away from a watchful eye. Erin felt at ease as she walked past the ominous trees. The mossy earth smell of the trees relaxed Erin as she continued. While walking Erin thought about Ginny, her best friend.

It was obvious her father had asked Ginny to make friends her, for Ginny was a constant reminder to get together with Chris Potter. Erin thought of her life as depressing. When her father would think of something he wanted her to do, he would never force her to do it, but steadily put pressure on her from all sides. The best example was Chris. Everyone seemed to be trying to convince her that she and Chris were perfect for each other. However, although Erin appreciated how dependable Christopher was, they had grown up together, they had known each other since they had been three years old. They had started training together. However, while Chris had gotten to enjoy the attention and passively studied to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Erin had turned away from the attention, and thrown herself at her studies that she now depended on to survive. It was hard to word, but most of all Erin felt that no one just saw her. They always saw the future Mrs. Potter, and the future war leader.

What frustrated Erin the most, was that everyone thought they knew better than her, and that they had the right to decide how her life would go. The only other person who could ever understand that was Chris, and he didn't seem to mind it.

As she continued, Erin used the point me spell to determine her direction several times before the trees started to thin out and the hill was visible. It was a fairly steep climb over a rocky wall to the grassy area that the dragon liked so much.

Erin closed her eyes and listened to a stream nearby. Surprisingly enough, the forest seemed non-dark and non-dangerous. From up on the hill the whole world was cheerful and the war against Voldemort wasn't going on. Erin had found her special place.

Hey, just a reminder, if you look down to see the word "Review this story" and click it and actually review, I'll be eternally grateful.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is dedicated exclusively to HopeHealer. You're awesome, and thank you for the review

Please learn from hope healer and review

No, I did not suddenly become JK Rowling over night. Anything you recognize is not mine.

Erin returned back to the castle after about an hour. She was careful to check her father's window before continuing in plain sight. Lucky for her, the halls were mostly deserted, aside from an occasional younger student. Without anything better to do, Erin first completed any homework she had been assigned in front of the Gryffindor fireplace.

Once Erin had written a detailed explanation of what the cruciatus curse really does to the human body, she put her quill, ink bottle, books, and parchment pieces away and sat down slowly on her bed. The covers were a dark red with a golden sheen, which made the bed jump out in contrast to the dull brownish grey of the stone the floors, walls, and ceilings.

Erin twiddled her thumbs and starred at the floor, taking in all the stones in with her seemingly dead gaze. Finally, Erin got up and grabbed her book bag, slinging it over her shoulder as she headed out the door. She smiled politely as she passed the bloody baron, passing numerous portraits who called out greetings to her before she reached the wall she was looking for. Erin looked up at the ceiling and thought of a spacey room with a high ceiling, soft floor, and a heavy lock while pacing in front of the wall. A door appeared.

Looking both ways for onlookers and up for Peeves, Erin quickly shut the door after squeezing through. She looked up to see the room she had been thinking of. Erin sat down cross-legged on the floor before pulling out a book, entitled _Choosing Your Animageous Form to Transforming Into It. _It fell open to a page with disturbing diagrams of someone transfiguring each part of their body.

Erin grimaced. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. While keeping her eyes firmly shut, a look of utter concentration crossed Erin's face. Ever so slowly, her arms moved so they were on either side of her back. Taking another deep breath, Erin slowly changed her nose and mouth into a small beak. Nest, her hair became feathers and her body changed shape to become more round. Her legs grew thinner and the joint became backwards. Erin kicked off her shoes just in time to see her feet become slightly scaly and her toes grow longer and bonier. Finally after about fifteen minutes, a rather large European robin stood in Erin's place.

Erin knew as she tried to prepare herself, that this part would be the most difficult, but if she messed up, she would have to transform back to her human form before redoing everything she had done. A few deep breaths later, Erin started to shrink. At first her wings and beak weren't shrinking with the rest of her, but Erin quickly corrected her mistake. It went slowly, but after awhile, Erin managed the proper size. Finally, Erin popped back into her old self, grinning for the first time in a week.

"YEEESSSSSSSSSSS!" she shouted, seconds after she mentally made the room soundproof. "I did it! Finally!" She threw her hands in the air and spun, before she promptly calmed down and looked through her book again, still smiling. She tried to clear her thoughts as she went to the back of the book to see what her forms represented. The first one she read was

_**European Robin: **__Symbolizes courage. Robin animaguses generally very small physically, but strong magically, though people generally underestimate them. They are usually misunderstood, and manipulated, however, the people manipulating them generally have less control than they think. Even in desperate situations, the robin animagus will think for themselves no matter what the cost. They almost always believe in good, and they will always stand for their beliefs._

Erin frowned, but could clearly see how the robin could represent her, though she had never stood up for any of her beliefs. The people around her had never put her in a situation that contradicted against her morals. Perhaps that was why the Robin had been harder to change into.

_**Red Fox: **__Represents cunning, resourcefulness, and deceitfulness. These people can put on an impressive act by pretending to be something they're not, and live their lies for years. Just as Koreans misunderstood foxes as being bad omens, people surrounding these animaguses might misunderstand them. Fox animagi can get themselves out of pretty much any tight situation either by tongue, wits, or magic. _

Erin sighed, but closed the book and pushed it off to the side and began to transform again into a robin. After several hours of practice, it was time for dinner. Erin packed up her book bag and left the room of requirement.

"Hey Erin, did you finish everything you wanted to?" Asked Christopher when Erin arrived at the Great Hall

"Yep. Did you have fun at Hogsmead?" Asked Erin.

"Yeah, me, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went to Honeydukes. We bought you some raspberry and lemon sherbets." Chris said, rummaging around in his book bag until he found them before handing them to Erin.

"Thanks." Erin said smiling, but was mentally scowling.

"Any time." Chris replied, looking happier.

Erin ate dinner quickly, wanting to get away from her 'friends'. It seemed as though there were levels of pressure to go out with Chris between Hogsmead visits. The week before and the week after were always the worst, and of course today would be one of the worst days.

Please click on the "review this story" button and review. I promise I'll be eternally grateful. Thanks again to HopeHealer.


	4. Author's Note

First I suppose thanks are in order to the people who reviewed. I'll get right on to the criticism I agree with. Hopefully in a few days I'll repost the chapters I have already written with a less mary-sueish main character and less pathetic notes at the beginning, (To those who mentioned previous statement) I'm sorry you can't detect sarcasm in writing. Second, in case you couldn't tell, this is an AU story. Third, I really don't care if Dumbledore is gay; I choose what facts I accept and that is not one I do. Lastly, believe it not, I really do appreciate you telling me what you thought, next time if you could actually include specific example, that'd be great. To the rest of the reviews, well your questions were either ones I scoffed at, or will be addressed later on in the story,


End file.
